The invention relates to a combination of a hammock and sleeping bag.
The prior art devices that incorporate a hammock and sleeping bag are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,321,966. The present invention improves upon the structure disclosed in this patent in order to provide a more convenient and versatile hammock and sleeping bag.
Without question, the field of camping has become most popular and the need for a sleeping bag that is suspended off the ground and yet comfortable has been demonstrated.